yggdrasilrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Clubs
As well as participate in classes, extracurricular activities are open to students of Yggdrasil as after-school clubs and/or organized muggle sports. While usually sponsored by a faculty member, they are mostly student-run and thus, only tied to the school for money resources and sponsorship. All clubs must adhere to the rules of 1) admitting all prospective members that wish to join, 2) keeping it appropriate, and 3) spending only within their limit. If a club is found to be breaking any of these rules, they are put on probation; a second time, and the club is officially eliminated from campus until further notice. To start a club, one must write up an official proposal and put it through the student council, who then approves it to present to the Headmistress. Once approved by the Headmistress (usually advised by her Heads of House), the club will become an official part of the school after one month of waiting period (meant for organization and to appropriate the needed funds). Classes that have significant work done outside of class, such as student council, yearbook, newspaper, and any performing arts, also have their members listed here, but since they also count as a class (and thus, a credit) have a significant amount of faculty involvement in them as well. To be a part of these extracurricular activities, students must be enrolled in the class as well. Captains and presidents of clubs and sports team are also identified here. If no captain/president is listed, you may make your own character take that position. Please feel free to edit this page as you add and remove your own characters from the clubs! :) ACADEMIC CLUB :• Akinobu Tanaka :• Apollo Dolingbrook :• Shola Christie ANIME AUTO/SHOP :•Ronan Bateman BADMINTON :• Yuzuki Perreil :• Vienna Russell BASEBALL BASKETBALL :• Rosaria Trappatoni BOXING :• Isolde Petit CHEER :• Lilith Bang — captain :• Angelique Appolyon :• Ami Wainwright :• Alexandrine Saint-Just :• Cadence Winters WIZARD AND MUGGLE CHESS :• Apollo Dolingbrook :• Yuan Hsin Ming :• William Parsons CULINARY CLUB :• Lucille Marceau — president :• Rosaria Trappatoni :• Alexandrine Saint-Just DANCE :• Akinobu Tanaka :• Lilith Bang :• Vienna Russell DEBATE :• Isolde Petit :• Vasundhara Dosanjh :• William Parsons DRAMA :• Ami Wainwright :• Cadence Winters DUELING CLUB :• Brett Parsley :• Wilhelm Eilerts BOARD GAMES GOLF :• Yuan Hsin Ming KENDO TEAM :• Yuan Hsin Ming LACROSSE :• Cyprian Asgeir — captain :• Ronan Bateman :• Garrett Appolyon MARCHING BAND :• Rosaria Trappatoni — trumpet MARTIAL ARTS :• Wilhelm Eilerts :• Cadence Winters NEWSPAPER :• Vasundhara Dosanjh ORCHESTRA :• Morgan Liu — flute :• William Parsons — viola :• Robert Callaghan — piano PHOTOGRAPHY :• Yuzuki Perreil SCIENCE :• Morgan Liu SOCCER :• Ronan Bateman :• Garrett Appolyon :• Vienna Russell :• Brett Parsley :• Annorah MacKay SOFTBALL :• Angelique Appolyon STAGE CREW :• Hazel Twiggins STUDENT COUNCIL :• Leonard Vine — president :• Cyprian Asgeir — publicity chair :• Yuan Hsin Ming — social media chair :• Alexandrine Saint-Just — community service chair SURF TEAM SWIM :• Ami Wainwright :• Shola Christie :• Brett Parsley TRACK & FIELD :• Akinobu Tanaka WATER POLO :• Cyprian Asgeir — captain :• William Parsons YEARBOOK :• Hazel Twiggins :• Shola Christie :• Vasundhara Dosanjh Category:Information